Deseo:Conquistar A Una Tortuga Muy Especial
by Tugared
Summary: Después de una pelea por celos, Leo le desea la muerte a Raph antes de que le confiese que lo ama. Lo corre de las alcantarillas y Raph después es secuestrado por varias personas, experimentando con el y pasando muchas penurias para obtener la felicidad. Segunda parte de Deseo.
1. No

No me odies por favor, solo deja que te explique lo que sucede, que lo que escuchaste no es verdad, que te amo a pesar de todo.

Pero no es justo que me desees la muerte cuando solo quiero que sepas que te amo.

Leonardo, solo escúchame y amame por favor.

NO me grites.

NO me maltrates.

NO me abandones.

NO me odies.

NO me niegues tu amor.

NO me apartes de tu lado.

NO me hagas llorar.

NO podré vivir sin ti.

Es corto pero se que les gustarala continuación. night babes.


	2. Asi No Lo Cuenta Mama

S-Leonardo Hamato, aceptas a Raphael Hamato como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida.

L-Yo Leonardo te acepto Raphael para amarte, protegerte y ser fiel a ti los dias que tenga de vida.

S-Y tu, Raphael Hamato, aceptas a Leonardo Hamato como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida.

R-Yo te acepto Leonardo como mi esposo en salud, enfermedad, futuras batallas, respetar te siempre, serte fiel y hacerte feliz tanto en la vida como en la cama, y el día que llegue mi vida a su fin, esperarte para seguir a tu lado eternamente.

S-Entonces yo los declaro esposos, pueden besarse.

Después de la bendición de su padre, aquellos seres se unieron en un largo y apasionado beso dando principio a una hermosa aventura llamada vida.

Dr-Naaaa, no me hagas reír papa, así no fue como empezaste con mama.

L-Bueno, el principio no es bonito, ¿aun así quieres oírla?

Dr- Si por favor o le digo a mama que lo haga.

L-Ok, pero no le digas a mama que yo te conté esto.

Dr-Tranquilo papá, seré callado.

Y así Leonardo le diría a su hijo como conquisto a su mamá después de tanto dolor, golpes y llanto, y como es que el esta junto a ellos, aunque no fue un hermoso principio pero si tuvo un bello final.


	3. ¡¡¡TE ODIO!

Como siempre, se encontraban peleando después de "escapar" vivos de una misión. Mikey resultó herido de gravedad, Leo le gritaba a Raph quien mantenía la cabeza agachada y los puños cerrados con tal fuerza que amenazaba con romperse los huesos.

Leonardo estaba furioso, mas que otras veces, sus palabras eran mas filosas y mortales que sus Katanas, no se daba cuenta de lo que hacia o decía a su hermano Raphael.

L-¡¿ACASO QUIERES VERNOS MUERTOS, NO TE IMPORTAMOS?! ¡POR DESOBEDECER MIKEY ESTA MUY GRAVE Y LA MISION FRACASO!

R-Leo...yo...

L-¡NO, CALLATE NO VOLVERAS A CONVENCERME CON TUS ESTUPIDAS PALABRAS Y FALSO ARREPENTIMIENTO!

R-Pero Leo...

L-¡OLVIDALO, YA ME CANSE DE OIRTE DECIR UNA Y OTRA VEZ QUE TU IRA ESTA CONTROLADA, ¿YA VISTE A MIKEY? CASI MUERE POR DESOBEDECER RAPHAEL!

"Raphael" solo le decía así cuando en realidad estaba molesto, Raph levanto la vista para ver a su hermano a los ojos, solo vio furia, odio y rencor, su respiración acelerada por la frustración, cuando intento acercarse para tocar el hombro de su hermano, ¡FLAP!...una bofetada lee fue dada, el hubiera preferido un puñetazo, pero una bofetada era señal del odio que ahora le tenia Leo.

Raph sorprendido y triste toco su mejilla, no le dolia, mas dolor fue el acto de Leo al golpearlo de esa manera, Donnie no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo Leo, habia humillado a su hermano y lo hizo llorar.

D-Leo, porque lo hiciste.

L-¡YA ME CANSE DE SU DESOBEDIENCIA, YA ME CANSE DE SUS ACCIONES, SUS PALABRAS, YA ME CANSE DE EL Y...!

R-Por favor...ya no sigas Leo.

En una palabra que se oyó como eco en la cabeza de Raph, toda su vida acabo en ese instante.

L-¡TE ODIO!

Miles de espadas atravesaron el corazón de Raph, un choque electrico recorrió su cuerpo dejándolo inmóvil, las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos verdes, cuando intento acercarse a Leo para tocarlo, Leo lo aventó hacia un charco de agua, Donnie con un Mikey desmayado en sus brazos, reclamo a su hermano.

D-Leo, ya dejalo, no le hagas eso.

L-¡CALLATE O A TI TAMBIEN TE TOCA DONNIE!

Donnie no tuvo mas remedio que callar ante lo que estaba pasando. Pero lo peor apenas estaba por escucharlo Raph.

L-¡SABES, ODIO TODO DE TI, TU ACTITUD, TU VOZ, TUS INFULAS DE SUPERIOR!

R-Leo...callate.

L-¡SI LO HARE, PERO...ANTES QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE...ODIO TU SER, ODIO QUE MUTARAS Y VIVAS CON NOSOTROS, ODIO SER TU HERMANO, ODIO...QUE ESTES VIVO!

fue lo ultimo, Raph solo miro a la nada perdiendo todo el color en sus ojos, y su alma ante las palabra de Leo.

L-¡Asi que hasme un favor y no regreses a casa para evitar que te heche a patadas!

R-Si...lo haré...líder.

L-Gracias...vámonos Donnie.

D-Pero Leo.

L-Viene o te quedas con el.

D-Lo siento Raph debo curar y cuidar a Mikey.

Así los tres se fueron dejando a Raph solo, la lluvia empezó a caer al igual que las lagrimas de Raphael, recogió su piernas en un abrazo para esconder su rostro y dejar que la lluvia fallera sobre el y se llevara algo de la pena que ahora tenia por la culpa de un amor no correspondido.

La lluvia se hizo mas fuerte cundo una enorme figura se puso frente a un y desmayado Raph por la pena, el dolor y el frío de la lluvia.

¿-Te dije que te haría daño, ahora te llevare conmigo y te haré feliz aunque no quieras.


	4. Confesiones

Pasaron las horas y Raph empezó a despertar, ya no sentía el frío del ambiente ni la lluvia caer en su cuerpo. En lugar de eso, sintió unas suaves sabanas y el calor de un cobertor, se levanto y se asusto pues no esta va en su casa o en algún lugar conocido.

¿Lo habría atrapado Destructor o algún científico loco? Quiso pararse pero le fallaron las piernas.

Se resigno y volvió a cubrirse con el cobertor, ya no le importaba lo que le hicieran, si Leo quería que muriera, cumpliría su deseo.

De repente se oyeron pasos, era alguien muy pesado y grande, Raph abrazo fuerte el cobertor cuando aquella cosa se sentó a un lado de el y puso una mano en su caparazón por encima del cobertor.

¿- Tranquilo, soy yo, no te lastimare.

Raph asomo la cabeza para ver a su amigo Slash con un plato de fideos calientes en la otra mano, con una sonrisa se los ofreció a su joven amigo quien los devoró feliz.

Sl-Come despacio o te quemarás.

R-Mmph.

A Slash le extraño que Raph no dijera alguna palabra desde que le trajo la sopa.

Sl-Que pasa Raph, ¿te duele la garganta?

Raph solo dijo si, talvez de tanta lluvia quedo afónico pensó Slash, miro por todo el lugar y encontró una libreta con una pluma y se la dio a Raph.

S-Toma, escribe aqui para que sepa lo que quieres y lo que sientes.

Raph tomo la libreta y empezó a escribir en la pequeña libreta azul que le dio su amigo.

 _ **(Para que no se confundan, los diálogos de Raph los pondré en paréntesis para saber cuando escribe y cuando hable estarán sin paréntesis**_ )

R-(Leo me dijo que me odia y quiere verme muerto)

Sl-Talvez no lo dijo en serio.

R-(Si es verdad, yo hice que me odiara y yo...)

Slash lo acerco a el en un abrazo impidiendo que escribiera en la libreta y estaba por llorar, Slash con un tono de voz triste y con odio termino la frase de Raph.

Sl- Lo amas, ¿verdad?

Raph dijo si y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, Slash lo abrazo para que no se sintiera solo, las lágrimas eran calidas, su respiración llegaba al costado de Slash, sin intensión, lo estaba exitando, el toque de Raph aunque inocente, estaba despertando los bajos instintos de Slash, y en una oportunidad, lo tomo de la cintura para recostarlo con furioa en la cama, Raph no reacciono ante la sorpresa del acto realizado por su "amigo".

Con la mirada asustada, vio los ojos de Slash llenos de lujuria y deseo, Raph trató de levantarse pero Slash puso una de sus enormes piernas entre las de Raph, y con su enorme mano lo detuvo del pecho y con la otra sujetaba sus manos en alto para que no escapara. Se acerco al oído de Raph y con algo de vapor en su aliento, le susurro unas palabras.

Sl-Te deseo Raph.

Raph se sonrojo ante las palabras de la enorme tortuga y la posición en que lo tenia, sabia que si no se movía o hacia algo, podría llegar a cosas que el no deseaba hacer mas que con la persona que ama, con Leo. Lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar, lloro como un pequeño niño castigado sin razón, Slash ante el llanto de Raph, reacciono antes de besarlo, lo soltó y Raph solo se escondió en un rincón de la cama que se encontraba en una esquina, recibió sus piernas abrazándolas con fuerza y temblando de miedo, Slash le dijo en tono serio y amenazante.

Sl-Deacuerdo Raphael, te daré tiempo para que tu te entregues a mi, o lo haré por la fuerza, ya no tienes a donde ir y yo soy tu unica esperanza de vivir bajo un techo.

Slash salió de la bodega y la cerro con llave, Raph se levanto para tratar de abrir la puerta pero...estaba bien cerrada.

Raph se dejo caer al suelo poniendo su frente en la puerta y golpeándola sin dejar de llorar empezó a recordar a Leo y sus palabras "¡NO REGRESES A CASA!" Slash tenia razon, ya no contaba con un hogar para regresar, ni con su familia para ayudarlo o cuidarlo, ahora a estaba en las manos de un monstruo que el pensaba era su amigo, pero que ahora solo quiere hacerle daño.

 _ **En las alcantarillas**_.

Donnie ya había curado a un desmayado Mikey quien empezó a despertar lentamente, Donnie se acerco a el para que no se asustara y supiera donde estaba.

D-Mikey, por fin despiertas pecoso.

Mikey se levanto y volteo a todos lados buscando algo o alguien.

M-¿Y Raph, donde esta?

Donnie no quería contestar, desvío la mirada asustando a Mikey.

M-¡¿Le paso algo, está herido, lo tiene el Kraang?

Donnie no sabia que responder a su pequeño hermano, pero tampoco quería mentir le, así que le dijo la verdad.

D-Leo lo corrió después de que te hirieron.

En el dojo Splinter regañaba a Leo por haber corrido a Raph, estaba furioso.

S-¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRLE ESO A TU HERMANO!

L-¡El ya no es mi hermano!

S-¡Pues ve a buscarlo, este es su hogar y tu eres nadie para decir quien vive o no en mi casa!

L-Pues yo...

De repente oyeron unos pasos apresurados llegar al dojo, era Mikey, cuando Leo le iba a preguntar como estaba...cayo al suelo por un fuerte puñetazo que le dio su hermano. En el suelo, Leo sobaba su mentón y miro furioso y confundido a Mikey.

L-¡Que te pasa Mikey, porque me pegas.

M-¡COMO PUDISTE CORRER A RAPH Y DECIRLE QUE LO ODIAS!

A Leo se le heló la sangre cuando Mikey dijo esto último, cosa que nunca le menciono a su padre quien reflejaba en su mirada furia y decepción, se paro en frente de Leonardo para pedir una explicación.

S-¿Y bien Leonardo, algo mas que agregar?

L-Yo...bueeeno...le dije que...lo odio.

D-Y que quería verlo muerto.

Donnie no resistió mas y dijo las hirientes palabras de Leo para su hermano Raphael. Su padre agacho la cabeza en señal de decepción.

S-¿Eso le dijiste a tu hermano Leonardo?

L-¡Se lo merecía, por poco mataban a Mikey!

S-¡Eso no es excusa Leonardo!

Leonardo estava a punto de salir del dojo pero encaro a su padre y hermanos furioso.

L-¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ESE IMBECIL ACABE CON MI FAMILIA POR CREERSE MEJOR QUE YO!

M-¡Eso no es verdad...el hace todo eso por...

S/D-¡Callate Mikey!

Mikey vio a su padre y hermano muy molesto.

M-No, por callar Raph esta perdido o algo peor.

D-Pero lo prometimos Mikey.

M-No, lo prometieron tu y Sensei, yo puedo decirle.

L-Que vas a decirme, otra tontería que justifique su ira.

Mikey se puso frente a Leo muy molesto por sus palabras y decidió confesar un secreto ante Leo.

M-¿Recueerdas las pruebas de ADN que hizo Donnie con nuestra sangre?

L-Si, ¿y que con eso?

M-Pues yo solo soy hermano de Raph y tu de Donnie.

L-¿Y? Mejor para mi no tener nada que ver con ese es tupido niño mimado y temperamental. Además el también me odia y solo me das mas razones para que no vuelva a verlo.

M-Te equivocas, el no te odia leo.

L-Claro que me odia...el...ya dio su corazón a alguien.

Lo ultimo lo dijo en susurros por lo cual casi no entendieron sus hermanos y padre. Pero Sensei volvió a exigir una respuesta.

S-Explicate Leonardo.

L-No tengo porque,, si me lo permite me voy a dormir, estoy cansado.

D-Pero Leo.

Ya no pudo decir mas Donnie, Leo se fue corriendo a su habitación cerrando la puerta furioso y tirándose a la cama cubriéndose el rostro con una almohdd para gritar.

L-¡TE ODIO RAPHAEL, MALDIGO EL DIA EN QUE ME ENAMORE DE TI ESTUPIDO IMBECIL ESGRACIADO Y FACILOTE!

Después de descargar su corazón, quitó la almohade de su rostro, dio un suspiro y empezó a sollozar recordando lo que le dijo a Raphael en un momento de celos y dolor, antes de dormirse solo alcanzó a decir.

L-Espero seas feliz con el y por lo menos no olvides a Sensei y tus hermanos.

Se durmió sin dejar de pensar que ahora estaría en brazos de otro disfrutando los besos y caricias que eran para el.

L-Te odio Slash, me qquitaste el corazón de Raph, solo espero lo trates bien.

Pero Leo ignoraba que Raph era prisionero de Slash y quería regresar a su lado como fuera, estando aaaun en el suelo, despertó alcreer oír en gritos su nombre.

R-¿Leo?

Al no encontrar nada y recordar donde estaba, volvió a la cama para llorar sin detenerse y pensaba.

R-(Por favor, que Leo me odie para que sienta algo por mi y si muero, cumpliré su deseo, regresare del infierno para quedarme a su lado para siempre)

Después volvió a dormirse para ser vigilado por un loco Slash que no dejaba de verlo con lujuria.

Sl-Bien, solo otro poco y tu mismo te entregaras a mi, solo debo ser paciente o, te obligare a ser mio.

Paciencia, un alma y corazón roto no cuenta con ello para sanar, pero Raphaem es fuerte y sabrá escapar y tal vez vivir feliz.


	5. Se Fue

Al día siguiente Raphael despertó con el sol dando en su rostro por una ventana que estava muy alta, su rostro tenía rastros de lágrimas y su cuerpo le dolía por el frío de la lluvia y los golpes que le dio Slash, pero le dolía más su alma por las palabras de su amor Leonardo.

En aquella bodega donde lo encerró Slash, era como un pequeño departamento que contaba con cama, comedor, cocina, baño, regadera, y una pequeña sala.

Se acercó a la mesa donde vio su n recipiente de fideos instantáneos junto a una nota de Slash.

"Raphael:

Tuve que salir un momento, te dejó algo para comer, espero que al regresar cambies de opinión sobre lo que te dije.

Te ama Slash"

Raph sonrió un poco ante la nota de su "amigo", abrió el tazón, corrió agua y lo puso en un microondas, una vez listo, se sentó en la mesa, soplo un poco y cuando estava por dar un bocado, empezó a llorar como un bebé por el recuerdo del rostro de Leonardo al decirle " te odio", sólo hizo el tazón a un lado y con sus brazos cruzados en la mesa, puso su rostro para seguir llorando su mala fortuna en esa enorme bodega donde estava a merced de un monstruo que sólo desea su cuerpo y no su alma y corazón.

Mientras, en las alcantarillas, dos hermanos menores se encontraban en la cocina tristes por su hermano mayor y su ausencia, no podían comer. Su padre estaba en el dojo meditando para poder encontrar el espíritu de Raphael y saber que estaba bien.

M-¿Crees que Raph este bien?

D-Eso espero Mikey, Espero este comiendo bien y tenga donde dormir.

Desde afuera Leonardo escuchaba a sus hermanos preocupados por Raphael, entró con una sonrisa en el rostro y los saludo.

L-Buenos días chicos, ¿que hay de desayunar?

M-Busca tu comida tonto.

D-Me voy al laboratorio para estar tranquilo.

Donnie y Mikey ya no desayunaron, Leonardo se sirvió cereal, pero cuando estava por comer, recordó que era el cereal que comía con Raphael a lanzarlo con la cuchara que eran sus catapultas. Golpeó la mesa y enojado murmullo.

L-Raph, se que seras feliz con el, por eso lo hice.

Salió de la cocina para dirigirse al dojo donde estava su padre meditando, al entrar un poco molesto preguntó Sensei.

S-¿Que deseas Leonardo?

L-¡Ah...Sensei! Perdón por distraerlo pero, quiero entrenar un rato.

S-Nadie entrenara hasta que tu hermano regrese.

L-Pero Sensei...yo quiero...

S-¡No Leonardo, tu hermano no esta y el equipo esta incompleto, no entrenaran hasta que regrese!

Leonardo bajo la mirada, apretó sus puños y murmurando le respondió a su padre.

L-¿Y si el no quiere regresar?

S-¿Que dices Leonardo?

L-El ya esta con la persona que ama, por eso lo hice, para que no se preocupe y este tranquilo con su amor.

S-Con quien imaginas que esta tu hermano Leonardo.

Con tristeza en su voz, Leonardo respondió a su padre con dolor.

L-Con Slash.

Splinter estava por hablar cuando Leonardo salió corriendo hacia su habitación sin mirar a nadie, en el dojo su padre sólo suspiro para volver a su meditación.

S-Hay Leonardo, si en verdad supieras de quien es el corazón de tu hermano, no estarías tan triste y enojado.

En su habitación, Leonardo se quitó el equipo, lo botó por todos lados, se sentó en su cama, dobló sus rodillas para abrazarlas y lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos, recordó los buenos momentos que paso con Raph hasta que escuchó esa estúpida llamada que destrozó su corazón y la causante de la huida de su hermano, pero Raph no sabía que lo expiaban cuando recibió esa llamada que hizo pensar a Leonardo que su hermano ya tenía a alguien a quien amar y que estando con ellos no podría vivir plenamente su amor. Así que decidió decirle aquellas palabras para que se fuera y viviera con su alma gemela feliz por mucho tiempo, pero pensaba que era Slash, cuando equivocado estava el líder de quien era el dueño del corazón de Raph.

Leonardo con el corazón destrozado y el alma pérdida empezó a cantar como era su costumbre cada vez que se se sentía mal.

"Ya no responde ni el teléfono"

Leonardo miró su T-Phone y lo lanzó lejos, Raph no respondía llamadas o mensajes.

"Pende de un hilo la esperanza mía"

La esperanza seguía viva en Leonardo para poder estar al lado de Raph y tratar de olvidar todo.

"Yo no creí jamás poder perder así la cabeza por el"

Era verdad, Leonardo se enamoró de Raphael pero...

"¿Porque de pronto ya no me quería?"

De un momento a otro Raphael cambio con Leonardo, era muy distante y a veces lo ignoraba.

"Porque mi vida se quedó vacía"

Todo el amor que tenía en su corazón se fue callendo al suelo al romperse la bolsa que guardaba sus sentimientos hasta quedar vacía.

"Nadie contesta mis preguntas"

Después de lo sucedido todos lo ignoraban, no era para menos pues, esta vez el dejó que la ira lo poseyera.

"Por que nada me queda sin el"

Tomó una foto de Raphael donde sonreía tiernamente y sus ojos tenían un brillo único que alegraba a Leonardo.

"Se fue, se fue el perfume de sus cabellos"

Sólo Leonardo notó que el cuerpo y bandana de Raphael desprendían un delicioso aroma a cerezas, olor que lo hacia salir de su realidad y fantasear con su hermano temperamental.

"Se fue el murmullo de su silencio"

Sólo bastaba para mirar a sus hermosos ojos verde tóxico para enamorar a Leonardo.

"Se fue su sonrisa de fábula"

Cuando su hermano sonreía, Leonardo se derretía por lo sexy, pícaro y dulce que se veía Raphael.

"Se fue, la dulce miel que probé en sus labios"

Una vez que Raphael enfermo, Leonardo lo cuidó varios días, el ya se había enamorado de Raphael cuando tenían 14 años, pero después de lo que paso con Monalisa, sus esperanzas se fueron al drenaje, por lo menos en uno de esos días, llego a besarlo, sus labios eran delicioso chocolate que se derretía en su boca.

"Se fue, me quedó sólo su veneno"

Cuando la invasión Kraang, Raph cuidó a Leo, y en un instante cuando estaba en la bañera...lo besó, desde entonces le quedó en los labios un sabor a chocolate con algo de picante, pero no le dijo nada para que no se sintiera mal, desde ahí se enamoró de el, pero con las presiones de la invasión yla pérdida de su padre, sólo se concentró en entrenar para poder recuperar la paz y talvez declararse a su hermano.

"Se fue y mi amor se cubrió de hielo"

Guardó tanto el secreto que lo olvido, y fue un gran error para su corazón, estando tan lleno de amor.

"Se fue, y la vida con el se me fue"

Cada segundo que no lo miraba, se moría, estava arrepentido d lo que dijo en un arranque de celos.

"Se fue y desde entonces ya sólo tengo lágrimas"

Las lágrimas caían más por su rostro al imaginar a Raph en los brazos de Slash teniendo un momento apasionado.

"Encadenado a noches de locura"

Todas las noches soñaba con tener a su lado a Raphael, abrazándolo, besándolo, acariciándolo, y haciendole el amor tan tiernamente que no podía concebir que el se pudiera comportar de esa manera con alguien.

"Hasta la cárcel yo iría por el"

Estaba dispuesto a ser prisionero de las pasiones y sentimientos de su rudo hermano.

"Toda una vida no basta sin el"

Con su ausencia sólo admitió que lo amaba con toda el alma y corazón.

"En mi verano ya no sale el sol"

Sin darse cuenta, Mikey pasaba frente a su cuarto y pudo escuchar el llanto de su hermano, se acercó más para poder oír mejor.

"Con su tormenta todo destruyó"

Lo que sentía por Raphael se volvieron una poderosa tormenta que acabó por destruir todas las barreras de la indiferencia que rodeaba el corazón de Leonardo.

"Rompiendo en mol pedazos esos sueños que construimos ayer, se fue"

Se habían prometido ser los más poderosos guerreros para salvar al mundo y proteger a los seres que aman, pero el corazón roto de Leonardo por los celos, acabó con esos sueños.

"Se fue, y la razón con el se me fue, por Dios"

Mikey no sabía si entrar a consolar a Leonardo o que terminara de llorar por su amor.

"¿Debe acordarse de mi?"

Quien recordaría a la persona que te dijo " te odio, ojala estuvieras muerto", sólo esperanza de un perdón gobernaba el alma de Leonardo.

"Aunque se que entre el y yo, el cielo tiene sólo nubes negras"

Quería dormir, pero sólo daba vueltas en la cama recordando el rostro de Raphael cuando se rompió su corazón, pero entonces como un impulso...se levantó de la cama.

"Le rogare, le buscaré, lo juró, lo encontraré"

Volvió a ponerse su equipo, seco sus lágrimas y frente al espejo con voz decidida, buscaría a su hermano.

"Aunque tuviera que buscar en un millón de estrellas"

Por cielo, mar y tierra buscará al dueño de su amor y corazón.

"En esta vida oscura absurda sin el, siento que se ha convertido en centro de todo mi universo"

L-Aunque estés con Slash, te diré cuanto te amo.

"Si tiene límite el amor lo pasaría por el"

L-Pasare por todo y por todos para que sepas cuanto te amo aunque no estés más conmigo.

"Y en el vacío inmenso de mis noches yo le siento"

Leonardo en su muñeca se puso una bandana de Raphael, se la dio cuando estava herido y no había vendajes.

"Le amaré como le pide amar la vez primera"

Ahora le diría lo que siente, si lo hubiera hecho la primera vez, ahora estarían juntos bajo sus sabanas amándose sin fin.

"Que un beso suyo era una vida entera"

Buscaría a su aire, su razón de vivir y las ganas de seguir adelante para protegerlo de todo.

"Sintiendo como me pierdo por el"

Se puso sus katanas, ajustó su bandana y salio veloz en busca de su amado Raphael.

Mikey logró esconderse mientras feliz veía a Leonardo ir veloz a buscar a su amor.

M-Por favor encuentra lo y explicarle las cosas para que estén juntos por siempre.

Y con esas palabras Mikey se fue a dormir con la esperanza de que los hermanos se encontraran, hablaran, entendieran y después de varios besos, regresaran a casa para vivir felices.


End file.
